Una vez al año
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Sherlock se niega a hacer lo que John le está pidiendo, pero John bien sabe cómo lidiar con el detective… oh, sí. Regalo de cumpleaños para Arcee, perdón por el retraso… Espero que te guste.


Una vez al año.

**Resumen:** Sherlock se niega a hacer lo que John le está pidiendo, pero John bien sabe cómo lidiar con el detective… oh, sí.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Romance.

**Advertencia:** -

**Capítulos: **OneShot+Extra.

**Palabras: **2.315. (One Shot).

**Notas: **Regalo de cumpleaños para Arcee, perdón por el retraso… Espero que te guste.

**Fecha: **05/08/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Tema:** Sherlock odiaba algunas veces la actitud sobre protectora de John, pero... ¿un examen médico anual? ¿Qué clase de tortura de la inquisición era esa? ¿Muestra de sangre? ¿Vacuna de refuerzo? pero John sabía manipularlo muy bien, con un premio, que no era precisamente un dulce.

* * *

**Una vez al año.**

Esa mañana, John se había despertado temprano, más de lo habitual, aunque no tenía que ir a trabajar. Intento aparentar normalidad, por si Sherlock estaba, como siempre, en la sala… aburrido del mundo. Pero al parecer el detective había pasado la noche en su cuarto; si había dormido o no, eso ya era algo que no se aventuraba a asegurarlo.

Se baño y vistió para salir, esperaba que su compañero por fin hubiese entendido que si seguía en esa posición, por demás infantil, podía llegar a ser peor para él.

—No, definitivamente… no lo entendió. —Murmuró después de golpear la puerta, para que al abrirla se cuenta que el detective estaba aun en la cama, cubierto hasta la cabeza. —¡Sherlock! ¡Por dios, no puedes ser tan infantil!

El doctor bufo y gruño. Realmente había pensado que al menos, y luego de tanto discutir el día anterior, Sherlock no se lo pusiera tan difícil. Creyó que había sido muy claro con su amenaza.

Pero viendo que Sherlock estaba seguro en que su posición era infranqueable…

—Está bien… tu ganas. —Murmuro mientras se acercaba la cama del detective. Se sentó sobre las mantas teniendo la espalda de Sherlock frente a sí. —Pero después no quiero que te quejes.

No recibió más respuesta que un gruñido leve, perdido entra las sabanas. Sherlock se abrazaba a si mismo sobre la cama, en una incómoda posición fetal, incomoda para alguien tan largo como él.

—Después de todo, fui muy claro contigo. —Comento, metiendo una de sus manos entre la maraña de sabanas y mantas que era su compañero. —Es una lástima que no me tomes en cuenta, Sherlock.

El detective jadeo, en parte por la sorpresa, y en parte por lo fría que estaba la mano de John cuando se cerró sobre su flácido miembro. Sin embargo no se movió. John le había dicho que el premio por dejarse hacer ese bendito chequeo seria placentero… como si él necesitara de placer extra a parte de sus casos, y su violín.

—¿Qué-que… haces?

—Nada… absolutamente nada. —Murmuro contra su oído, lamiendo el lóbulo antes de presionarlo entre sus dientes de manera suave, pero decidida. —Solo te recuerdo la oferta que te hice, si aceptabas venir hoy conmigo a la clínica.

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa burlona, cuando Sherlock no pudo retener el gemido suave, su miembro ya casi estaba completamente 'despierto'.

¿Oferta? Sherlock se hubiese reído si no estuviera presionando sus dientes para evitar que un nuevo gemido siguiera al primero que no había podido retener. Eso no podía ser una oferta valida por parte del doctor; ni tampoco un premio, él que era asexual y claramente no encontraba placer en algo tan…

—¿John? —Jadeo al verse libre de la presión de la mano pequeña pero firme del ex militar. —¡Sigue! —Pidió moviendo su cuerpo más hacia el rubio, que cada vez se alejaba más de él, hasta que finalmente abandono la cama del detective, obligándolo a gruñir en desaprobación, y a salir de entre las mantas para buscar los ojos de John con enojo y frustración latente.

—¿Crees que todo es como antes, Sherlock?… pues déjame decirte que no es así. O vienes a hacerte ese chequeo, o ni siquiera te ayudare a masturbarte hasta que aceptes ir. —John sonrió aun más ampliamente al ver la mueca en los labios comprimidos del detective, y la incomodidad con la que se estaba moviendo sobre la cama. —Y sé que no lo harás por ti mismo… jamás.

Sherlock gruño, eso no hubiera pasado antes. Oh, claro que no… Pero ahora, John parecía tenerlo en la palma de la mano, literalmente hablando.

Él era… ¡ES! ¡Con un demonio! Un sociópata altamente funcional, no podía estar esperando que… ¿Por qué tenía que tener una erección tan rápidamente? John solo lo había tocado un poco.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto!

—Sí que puedo. No me creíste cuando te dije que podía darte un premio acorde a lo que, según tu es una 'tortura'… entonces, puedo convertirlo en un castigo hasta que no hagas lo que quiero.

—¿Castigo?

—¿Te recuerdo como comenzaste a celebrar el cierre de tus casos hace más de tres meses? —John vio su reloj, sabiendo que debía llamar a la clínica al menos para tener unos minutos de tiempo de más. —Te doy media hora, si no estás listo en ese tiempo, me iré a la clínica sin ti… y allí comenzara tu verdadera tortura.

—¡No necesito un chequeo, John Hamish Watson! Ni tampoco que me ayudes a 'celebrar' el cierre de mis casos… —Bramo el detective mientras el rubio cerraba la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa bailándole en la comisura de los labios. —Es obvio que puedo acabar yo solo con la incomodidad de mi cuerpo… de la cual tú eres culpable, por cierto. —Murmuro mas para sí mismo, mientras corría sabanas, mantas y el pantalón de su pijama, hasta dejar la erección al descubierto.

Observo su propio miembro con ojo analítico, tal y como observaba todo lo que quería deducir. Pero nada consiguió de su análisis. John había sido el que lo 'ayudaba' a hacer eso siempre… bueno, desde que habían comenzado a hacerlo, como el doctor bien había dicho, casi unos tres meses atrás.

Gruño cuando sintió que sus dedos parecían extraños sobre su propia piel. Nunca le había gustado auto satisfacerse, ni en su adolescencia cuando las hormonas estaban más alocadas. Intento pensar, recrear las veces que John… No. Eso solo lo hacía desear que estuviera allí.

—¡Maldición! ¡Espero que al menos valga la pena! —Se desnudó, algo encorvado y dolorido, antes de meterse al baño por la puerta de su habitación.

John sonrió ante el sonoro portazo, y reviso su reloj, solo le había tomado cinco minutos el darse cuenta. Generalmente Sherlock solía ser más difícil de convencer que eso. Pero no estaba dispuesto a quejarse si al fin de cuentas conseguía lo que quería de él.

No cruzó palabra con el detective cuando este salió de su cuarto ya vestido, entregándole su abrigo y bufanda como acto puramente de reflejo, aunque aún no había llegado el invierno definitivamente, Sherlock no dejaba de salir sin ellos. El taxi los llevo a la clínica, sumidos en un profundo silencio.

—Buenos días, Amanda. —John saludo con cortesía a la recepcionista, sonriendo ante el gruñido de Sherlock a su lado.

—Buenos días, Doctor Watson. Pensé que era su día libre.

—Lo es. Hable con Sarah para hacer uso de un consultorio por unos minutos. —Explico, o más bien dejo la explicación a medias; porque la mujer lo observo bien, y mucho mejor aun cuando se puso en camino del nombrado consultorio, seguido por aquel hombre elegante y atractivo.

La imaginación de la mujer voló en el acto, llevándola a pensar en muchas cosas que solo había visto en películas. Y a preguntarse también como era que la Doctora Sawyer permitía que su ex, utilizara uno de los consultorios de la clínica para… vaya a saber qué cosas.

—Bien siéntate en la camilla y quítate la camisa.

—¿Tu harás el chequeo?

—¿Quieres que llame a otro doctor? Tengo muchas compañeras que estarían más que gustosas en hacerlo. —Bromeo, viendo como los labios del detective se fruncían.

John actuó de la manera más profesional, aun cuando vio como Sherlock se mordía los labios al paso de sus dedos sobre su tórax. Después de todo si había servido su incentivo, y no estaría errado al pensar que Sherlock podía estar sumamente excitado al toque de sus manos, pero era mejor no dar una mirada apreciativa a esa zona, no aun… al menos. Tomo la presión del detective, ayándola normal, y extrajo sangre para un análisis completo.

—Bien, toma esto, y vuelve para que te lleve a sacar unas radiografías. —Murmuro mientras anotaba algo en la ficha médica.

Sherlock observo el embase plástico unos segundos y luego a John una vez más. Antes de carraspear molesto para que el rubio le volviera a prestar atención.

—Orina allí, Sherlock. ¡Por Dios! —Casi acabo riéndose de la cara de su compañero, y si no fuera porque no quería que acabara enojándose y dejándolo allí solo, sin terminar la revisión, lo hubiera hecho.

Todo aquello no era más que una pérdida de tiempo. John siempre encontraría que estaba bajo de peso, por más que le hiciese comer más veces de las estrictamente necesarias. Él no se enfermaba, era resistente a muchas cosas. Y estaba seguro que todo eso solo le serviría para dejarle en claro a John que él nunca se equivocaba.

Bufo ante una sonrisa coqueta de una de las enfermeras de la clínica, no estaba seguro si había sido para él o para John, de cualquier forma le molestaba; mientras volvían al consultorio.

—¿Viste? No fue tan malo después de todo… Solo nos queda esto y podremos irnos. —John enseño las agujas que ya tenía listas a un lado de la camilla.

—¿Que son esas?

—Una es la del tétanos, con tu trabajo, y tu bendita manía de meter las manos en cualquier sitio, la necesitas. Y la otra es para la gripe, misma razón que la anterior. Si vuelves arrojarte al Támesis como el invierno anterior te juro que dejo que te congeles dentro.

—¡Era para el caso, John! —Explico, intentando que fuese una excusa más que creíble. Evidentemente, por la cara de John no lo fue así.

—Me importa medio rábano el caso, si enfermas soy yo el que debe cuidarte, Sherlock. ¿Sabes lo desesperante que eres enfermo?… Más de lo que ya lo eres sano. —Gruño el rubio, solo recordando la semana que paso con el detective pidiéndole más cosas de las que ya le pedía a diario. —Desabrocha tus pantalones y date la vuelta.

John noto como el detective se tensaba. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el lugar que había podido evitar con éxito desde que casi había comenzado con el chequeo, notando el innegable bulto en la parte delantera de los pantalones del detective.

La excitación de Sherlock no había decaído ni un momento al parecer… y eso era increíble para John, de seguro que todo este tiempo si se había convertido en una tortura para él. Y no era bueno que él, siendo su médico personal… su amigo, lo dejara pasar por tal suplicio.

Se aclaro la garganta, al tiempo que desplazaba las manos blancas de su cinto.

—Déjame a mí… —Murmuro lentamente, buscando acercarse hacia el oído izquierdo del detective. Sherlock jadeo ante la caricia del aliento cálido sobre su piel. —Date la vuelta.

Pronto su ropa estuvo rodeando sus muslos. John aun tenía sus manos enguantadas, lo que daba una nueva sensación a Sherlock de un toque conocido.

—Tendrás que quedarte cayado… no queremos que nos oigan. —El rubio se inclino sobre la espalda de Sherlock, sus labios húmedos por el paso previo de su lengua, mientras instaba al detective a inclinarse aun más sobre la camilla.

—John… —Sherlock gimió, buscando con sus caderas el contacto de las caderas del ex militar.

—No, no aquí, Sherlock… pero tampoco puedo dejarte así. No soy tan cruel.

Igual que en la mañana, Sherlock estuvo completamente duro en muy poco tiempo, bajo las manos expertas de John. Incluso se sintió muy abochornado cuando lo que para él fueron muy pocos movimientos por parte de su compañero, lo hizo acabar.

Sabía que su excitación no se había ido del todo desde el mismo momento en que John lo había despertado, lo que se resumía en casi horas de molestia y frustración. No era raro que acabara casi apenas sintió el tirón firme de los dedos de su compañero.

John sonrió cuando vio a Sherlock presionar su rostro contra la camilla, al mismo tiempo que trataba de controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo.

En ese estado de seguro no le importaría lo que aun tenía que hacer con él.

—¡John! —Sherlock jadeó, pero John ya había terminado de inocular la vacuna.

—Ahora dame tu brazo… —Murmuró cerca de su cuello, mientras lo instaba a darse la vuelta. —Es la última vacuna, y nos vamos.

Sherlock bufó, John se estaba comportando como todo un profesional. Pero era evidente de que no podría salir del consultorio con la notoria erección que se evidencia a través de sus pantalones vaqueros.

—Aun no he recibido aquello que prometiste… —Jadeó el detective, mientras se arreglaba la ropa. —Y tú necesitas ayuda también.

John le sonrió, luego de ver su propio sexo incomodo dentro de sus pantalones.

—No creas que no quiera empujarte contra la camilla en estos mismos momentos, Sherlock… y aunque me parece nada egoísta compartir tu voz con el resto de la sala de espera. Quisiera que lo mismo pase en medio de nuestra sala… a solas. —Se aparto de la mano ansiosa del detective, haciéndolo gruñir en frustración. —Así que cuando menos tardemos en salir…

No fue necesario que John repitiera sus palabras una vez más, que Sherlock ya estaba saliendo por la puerta del consultorio, con su abrigo colgando de uno de sus brazos. John sonrió, mientras guardaba la ficha médica de su compañero otra vez en su pequeño maletín, el cual puesto correctamente frente a sí, lo ayudo a salir de la clínica y despedirse de Amanda sin pasar por papelones.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Preguntó Sherlock con una sonrisa desde dentro del taxi. —221B Baker Street… y en lo posible con prisa. —Acabo por gruñir al conductor.

—Hay algún incendio, ¿amigo?

—Algo así… —Contestó John, adelantándose a la contestación de Sherlock, la cual no sería precisamente amable. —Pero no hay verdadero apuro, no hay problema.

Sintió al detective bufar a su lado, pero sabía que sus ojos estaban más que puestos en el bulto en sus pantalones, así que de nada le servía a Sherlock hacerse el que estaba viendo su teléfono, o escribiendo en el.

—¿Listo para tu premio? —Murmuro mientras abría la puerta y dejaba pasar a Sherlock.

**Fin…**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Nunca sé interpretar un prompt… lo siento. Espero que sin embargo te guste… aunque salió cortito. También sé que estoy atrasada… y tu cumpleaños fue hace meses, ¡Perdón!.


End file.
